Far From Home
by Lolzish
Summary: Inna hates scotland, though she pretty much hates everything! What'll happen when Inna, Tony, and Inna's Extremely camp best friend Harry come across a clan of vampires? A lot of running, of course! -Might throw some romance later, but for now, ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1 Every time

**A/N: Hey Guys, it's me, not that i expect anyone to actually read any of my stories, i'm gonna publish 'em anyway.  
Okay, so just a little note, My SoR fanfic is on hiatus.  
Why? Because my laptop had a fit and deleted everything. I had loads of chapters all ready to upload but hey-ho.  
I worked on this little vampire one just for fun.  
I'll leave it a few days and if i don't get any feedback i'll just take it down again.  
Just so you know, i have about 6 chapters of this story all ready, so if you like it, you won't have to wait long. **

**I OWN NOTHING. **

**Hope you enjoy :) Please review!  
****Inna's POV**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Every time**

Worst day of my life, ever.  
Why? One word. Scotland. _Scotland._  
Have I ever mentioned how much I _hate_ Scotland?  
Well I'm mentioning it now. You see, I don't want to live in Scotland. Heck, I don't want to be within a 700-mile _radius_ of Scotland. I want to be where I belong. And where I belong, is 777 miles away, in Cologne. But no! Mum just _had_ to get a new job. In _Scotland.  
Let me introduce myself. My name's Ingrid Davis. Well, Ingrid Astrid Davis. Preferably shortened to Inna, because it sounds less weird. I have a weird name, 'cause I'm from Germany, okay? Oh and one more thing, I complain a lot. _

I slammed my bedroom door behind me and dumped my school-bag on the floor.  
I let out a loud sigh and collapsed onto my bed. The only good thing about this Move is the fact my new bed is _Massive! _I closed my eyes.  
"Maybe I can finally catch up on some sleep." I sighed quietly to myself.  
Since I moved here two weeks ago I haven't had any sleep whatsoever. 'Maybe it's the time difference' my mum says. Yeah, _what_ time distance? Germany's an hour forward. Because _that's_ really going to give me serious jet-lag. No, it's not that. Since I moved here I've been having serious nightmares.  
Nightmares about…oh, it sounds stupid, just forget anything okay, I'm a freak, Kikikiki.  
I shook my head. No, it's still quite light out, so I _might_ be alright, if I'm lucky…

_I'm running. I don't know what from, but I know that my life is in danger.  
I'm on the cliffs. I'm holding something, a necklace, maybe?  
I don't know. But I do know that a man is after me.  
People are screaming at me. It's only now that I realize we are not alone.  
There are over a hundred other people.  
All dressed in the same Elizabethan, Victorian even- clothing.  
It's unusual to me, though I look down and I, too, am wearing it.  
The man gets closer, menacingly. He speaks to me though no words are audible.  
I, too, speak. Though I am scared it does not show.  
I only have seconds left, I know. I have nowhere to run, nowhere to hide; all around me is open land apart from the thrashing waters below… I hear voices screaming for me.  
Worried, screaming. Terrified, screaming.  
A lone voice drifts out to me, screaming a name that I can only assume is mine.  
He sounds distraught, though I do not know the face that the voice belongs to.  
Suddenly I jump. I scream. I fall. Then I wake up._

_Every time…_

I awoke to a loud banging on my door. I gasped for air, sweating with terror. I'd had the nightmare again. Great. I looked at my iPod in its dock; it said the time was 7:30. _God, how long have I been asleep?  
_The banging resumed. "Inna! Inna are you alright? Open the door, babes!" Now, you're probably thinking that was my mum at the door, right? Wrong. It was my best friend, Harry.  
"Great…" I sighed, getting up. I walked over to my mirror. Oh god, I was still in uniform. I smoothed my hair over and then walked to the door.  
"Oh thank god! I thought you'd dropped dead on me, silly!" Harry laughed, sitting on my bed.  
"Yeah, hello to you, too…" I rolled my eyes and shut the door.

"Well sorry Mrs Gothic-pants! Hey, why are you so white?"  
"God, harry! You can't just ask people why they're white!" I joked. "And wait a minute, I'm not a Goth!"  
"I didn't say you were a _Goth, _I said you were _gothic._ Thick. That's the difference." He pouted.  
"Thick. Sorry, that's more like you." I rolled my eyes again and say down next to him.  
"But in all seriousness, Ingrid, you look like you've seen a ghost. What's happened?"  
"Nothing." I shook my head. "Just another nightmare…"  
"Oh, you and your nightmares, Innie!" he poked me in the stomach. Cheek! "You really need to toughen up a bit!" Were his comforting words.  
"Well maybe I wouldn't need to toughen up if it wasn't for you! It's your entire fault I moved here in the first place!" I stood up and walked over to my desk. "God…First, I move to America. I hate America. Then I love America, I have my family in America, America becomes my entire life and then…" my eyes started to fill up with tears, but no, I wouldn't cry in front of Harry. He'd never let me live it down. "And then… I had to move back to Germany. Oh and guess what? Surprise, freaking surprise! After a few years of ACTUALLY being HAPPY, I have to move to where? SCOTLAND. Why? BECAUSE OF YOU…!" I slammed my fists down on my desk and bit my lip. Ouch.  
"Sorry, dear Ingrid, I may have missed the point this becomes _my fault._"  
I dragged my middle finger across my eyelid. I wasn't crying. I had something in my eye. Say any different and I'll smash your freaking face in, right?  
"_Because _dear Harold." Ha. He hates his name like I hate mine. "We were all happy back home and then you see that _stupid _e-mail."  
"E-mail?"  
"YES e-mail! The one where those two posh twats were asking for our parent's assistance" I put on my most stereotypical English voice; you know the one; _Tea and scones anybody?  
"If you'd just deleted it like the others…"  
_"Ingrid that isn't fair and you know it!" He had one of his trademark outbursts. Great. This is gonna be a long _night. _I heard his foot_ste_ps come towards me. "It wasn't fair to keep deleting their jobs. They thought they were going bankrupt! _Bankrupt! _They were worried, Ingrid. And it was our fault… Just because we didn't want to move again, but…" I felt his arm go round my shoulder and pull me to face him. I really don't want to see his stupid face.  
"Wouldn't you rather move…And at least have _one friend_..." As you can probably guess he pointed towards himself when he said that. "Than your mum go bust and lose _everything?"  
_I sighed and looked into his blue eyes.  
"Yeah I guess." I mumbled so incoherently I'm not entirely sure his tiny brain could figure out what I said. _  
_I turned around again.  
"So…We're in Scotland…for now. We can make the most of it! I mean, we're gonna be here for a while, at least… What about your uncle? Doesn't he have a job over here soon?"  
"Yes. How could I forget? We're only _ironically _looking after his kid until they fly over."  
I heard him sigh. "I know, but I mean, at least you have Tony. And me. And you'll have your aunt and uncle in a few months when they're ready!"  
"Yeah well maybe I don't want _The Simpsons _living with me."

Great, now my eyes were watering _real bad.  
its hay fever I swear!_

"I thought they were the Thompsons…"  
"I KNOW THEY'RE THE THOMPSONS HARRY I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!"  
Oops. I braced myself for another one of Harry's outbursts; but I didn't get one.

"Oh…sorry…" He sighed and walked over to me. "Come on, you still have me and I still have you, so, you know, we're alright, us two, aren't we?" He put one arm around me.

"Yeah, I guess." I sniffed, rubbing my eyes. "Hey, Erm, I'm, sorry…I didn't mean that. I'm just you know-"

"Don't worry, its fine, Inna. I understand. Look, I'd better be getting home anyway, Are we still on for going to the market tomorrow?" He dismissed my apology with a wave of the hand. This is why I love my best friend.  
I nodded and opened the door. Walking out, he turned to me, "And don't have any more nightmares, okay? You're messing up that pretty little head of yours, and I don't want to-"

"GO HOME HARRY." I shoved him out of my room and laughed.  
"Okay, okay, I'm going!"  
He's such a douche sometimes. I kicked the door behind me and walked back over to my bed.  
As I sat down I looked and noticed I hadn't kicked it all the way closed.  
Oh well, sue me.  
"BYE!" Harry stuck his head round the door. Oh my God, what is wrong with him?  
"GO!" I threw a pillow right at him.  
Wehey, bullseye.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed! And if you didn't, well, that's cool too. Please review! And remember the next chapter/s (if i continue this story) will be SO MUCH longer! And the action will start, i swear! Thanks, guys! **


	2. Chapter 2 The big bang, i mean crash

**A/N: Hey guys! As you can see i'm continuing this Fic.  
It might seem a little bit stereotypical but believe me,  
This is NOT your usual vampire-love story, oh no.  
Promises!  
Enjoy and Review! love ya's! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The big bang - i mean ****crash**

After Harry left I went to my iPod and turned the music on full. Then I went to my wardrobe and pulled out the first thing I could find. My really soft, short, black night-dress that was surprisingly easy to jump about in. Did I mention how soft it was? I sighed; it was a gift from my friend back home. I didn't like it at first, I thought it looked a bit too OTT for bed. But once I got it on and realized how soft it was I just gave in. She knows me too well. She also bought it for its softness. But that makes us sound weird. Wait, I am weird! I took my make-up off. I hate going to sleep with make-up on, especially the amount that I wear.

I started scrubbing at my eyes but the shadow wouldn't come off.  
By now I was getting pretty pissed.  
Oh.  
That's not makeup. Ha.  
_Must be from my eternal lack of sleep thanks to stupid Scotland!  
_I let my hair down, too. The waves of blonde flowed down past my shoulders.  
Another thing I hate is my hair. It's _so blonde!  
_Not normal-people blonde, oh no! Mine's so light it looks white.  
Okay maybe not that light but it looks _really _fake. Which it's not!  
I wanna go brown. Dark brown… That brown where people ask you, 'Is your hair brown or black?' and you can just reply mysteriously, '_you think for yourself'  
_but my mum won't let me dye it. Douche!  
_It's the only thing about you that people can make out as German._  
No. They make it out as _Swedish _o_r a freaking old woman._  
Both of which I'm not.  
Sigh.  
I started to get dressed as the music started up. Suddenly my mum walked into my room.  
"Ingrid, I'm leaving now. Are you sure you're alright to look after Tony tonight?"  
Well done, you guessed it! Tony's my little cousin. He's from America but he's living with us for now while his dad's building a golf course for the Saudi Arabian royal family. And once that's done, they get to come and live with us, too! Whoop-Dee-doo!  
No points for guessing who gave them _this_ new job.  
_insert clapping here.  
_How lucky are they that Mr. McAshton _Junior _(the posh twat my mum's working for!) has a father, Mr. McAshton _Senior,_ who really, really wants a golf course! What're the chances?  
But hey, don't get me wrong, I don't mind, Tony's alright. He's more than welcome here… It's just his perfect parents that are gonna be a problem. Ya see, they think I'm a bad influence on tony, Ha!  
'_SHE'S NO GOOD!'  
'15? Give her three more years and she'll be passed out in the corner of a dirty club!'  
'If she doesn't have kids by then, of course…'  
_It's amazing that just because I listen to bands that they've never heard of, like to wear boots with dresses- _shock horror! _And wear make-up before I'm _twenty-freaking-five; _I'm gonna turn out to be a total waster and worship the _dark lord_! Pfft. No chance!  
Though the occasional Alco pop works fine for me…  
"Yeah mum I'm fine, you look nice, now go, you're gonna be late!" I ushered her out of the door.  
"Okay! But make sure he's in bed by 9!" she called up to me.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah…_

Mum had been gone about half an hour and although I had music on, I could hear it was awfully quiet in Tony's room. Not for long. CRASH!  
"TONY?" I rushed over to my iPod and stuck it on pause.  
What the hell is that retard doing in there?  
_  
I'm in hell here, is all she wrote!  
Hold your head high, you can-_

My amazingly good music stopped.  
He'd better have a good reason for making me stopmy own personal rave_._  
I stayed still for a moment, wondering whether I had just imagined the whole scenario.  
_Well, it's all gone quiet again. Might as well flick the tunes back up!_  
"AND I'M GONNA KEEP IT THAT WAY, DUDE!" I heard tony shouting.  
I definitely didn't imagine it. "TONY!" as I ran towards the door, there was another loud crash.  
But not from Tony's room. This crash was inside here, in my room. I froze.  
I always thought what people said on television about being in this kind of situation and every thought bundles through your head in a matter of seconds was bogus… I guess I owe a lot of people an apology.  
My eyes jolted to my mirror in front of me.  
I tried to see if there was anything- anyone- behind me.  
Nothing…  
But still, I know what I heard.  
I looked again.  
Nothing…  
"Turn around"  
I froze. I didn't even breathe. It was a masculine voice, it sounded more like a boy than a man, but still, every thought bundling through my head. What? There's no one behind me! I just-I just checked… Against my better judgment, I turned around, slowly, still not breathing._ I'm an avid swimmer therefore I can hold my breath for a long time. I don't have any mystical powers, unless you can count being totally killer on the drums a power, he-he._  
What I saw was nothing like what I'd thought of in my head.  
I couldn't believe my eyes. There was a boy, about my age, although, he was pale, and wearing strange clothes, curled up beneath my window, seemingly shading himself from the light of my lamp. I didn't know what to do, so I just… did nothing. I just stood there- Still not breathing a breath of air, by the way.  
"I know you...?"  
Wait, what? He doesn't know me…  
Oh god, STALKER.  
Wait a second, are those…fangs? _Oh my god…_ I feel a twilight moment coming on here. Ew, better not say it out loud.  
"You look familiar-" he coughed. "But where from?" He was pondering the situation, I could tell. "I'm too weak to think…" Another cough as he dismissed the whole sitch.  
Douuuuuuuuuuuuuuuche.  
I took my chance. I went for the door.  
"DON'T GO OUT THERE!" cough. "Vampire…Hunter…"  
I'll say it again, Douuuuuuuuuuuche.- Wait, what?  
It occurred to me, _He wasn't threatening me, he was warning me._ Oh my lord, he thinks I'm a- he thinks I'm like him… He thinks I'm another vampire..  
I couldn't hold it any longer. I had to take a breath.  
Big. Mistake.  
"YOU ARE NOT A SISTER!" The boy suddenly stood tall.  
_Crap. He's taller than me. _  
(Which, can I just point out, I thought was impossible, as I'm quite tall.)  
"Well I'm not a brother?" Okay, now is definitely not the time to get smart.  
"You're a HUMAN!"  
He jumped towards me.  
Ah, shit.  
"Wait, wait!" I stuck my hands out. "Don't-don't bite me! _Please!_ Look, I can see why-why-why you might think I'm like you… Erm, Erm, but you know I might be able to _help _you…Erm, what did you say about the vampire hunter in the next room?"  
He hissed. Actually hissed. LOL.  
Yes I said LOL.  
I do that.

"_Right..._wait a minute! The next room? That's my cousin's room, he's no vampire hunter! He's 8 years old for god's sake!"  
"How you dare to blaspheme, mortal!" He spat at me.  
"Pssssh, says the _vampire. _You're about as ungodly as they come._" _I forgot myself for a moment.  
I flinched, expecting to be bitten or hurt, but strangely, all I heard was a chuckle.  
I opened one eye. It was true, the vampire was laughing at me?  
"You're somewhat of a rebel, are you not, mortal?"  
hahahahano.  
"My brother is in the next room with your…cousin."  
"Will he bite him?" I panicked, my eyes darting towards the door.  
"No, He's weak." He chuckled. Oh good. "He cries when we bite an animal, nevertheless a human."  
As I stifled a laugh, he came forward.  
_Bollocks.  
What do I do now?  
_"Woah, woah, I thought we was past the whole i-wanna-bite-you stage?"  
He chucked. God, stop doing that. "We're never past that stage."  
"Oh thanks." I rolled my eyes at him. I hoped my fear wasn't showing.  
"You'll just have to trust me, human."  
"And if I don't?"  
We were standing really close right now. I could feel his cold breath on my skin.  
No. Not as in one of those typical Oh-my-god-we're-gonna-kiss-right-now-even-though-we-only-just-met moments, but more like a oh-my-god-he-could-snap-my-neck-in-half-right-now-better-not-piss-him-off moments.  
"But you do."  
I sighed. "Okay yes, yes I do." _  
_A grin…? He's _grinning_ at me?  
Ok dude you're really not helping the whole 'douche!' situation.

Well this is awkward.  
Just standing here… You know.  
This guy really doesn't know the concept of conversation… Or personal space…  
"What would you say if I asked you to come somewhere with me?"  
What? Oh, the douche's actually talking to me instead of just standing there like a…douche.  
"I'd say are you freaking crazy?" I took a step back and completely stacked it over my bag.  
Well that was clever, Inna.  
You're probably thinking this is gonna be one of those moments were I fall back, and the douche catches me just in time with his superhuman speed and we both gaze into each others' eyes and we fall in love?  
EHHH. Wrong. The douche does the douche thing and lets me fall flat on my ars- arsenal.

"YOU DOUCHE." I crossed my eyebrows and gazed up at him, damn right I was angry!  
He laughed. Uh, he's _laughing _at me? Way to go, douche face.  
"Allow me to help you up, human."  
"Allow you." I rolled my eyes and gathered myself up off the floor.  
He looked at me, genuinely confused, Ha. "I thought you was allowing me-"  
"Dude you really don't understand the concept of slang."  
"Slang?"  
"Whatever…_douche." _I rolled my eyes again and pushed- yes, pushed- past him to shut my window, god, I'm _freezing _here! "Why didn't you just help me up at first?"  
"Because you deserved it."  
I stopped in my tracks and cocked my head to the side before turning back round to face him.  
"In _what_ way did I _deserve _that?"  
"You answered my question rudely."  
"No I did-"  
He looked at me closely.  
I actually shivered. There was something about this guy I didn't want to piss off…  
"Okay I'm sorry. What were you saying?"  
He smiled a _very toothy _smile. Ah. Those teeth were bigger than I thought.  
"I was asking you if you would like to come flying on this fine night, _avec moi?" _  
Ooh, vampire boy's trying to be all continental.  
"Why'd you speak French?"  
Another confused look I earned from vampy.  
"Your accent-"  
"Is German." I interrupted him. Ha, dumbass thought I was _français. _"Not, French, pretty boy."

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh out loud, and to be honest I was expecting some sort of witty comeback or chuckle. But no, my little joke was met with utter silence.  
Nice one.

"I know German accents. That isn't a German accent."  
Oh, so now he decides to talk, he decides to practically INSULT me.  
DOUCHE.

"I lived in America for a while but, I think I know where I'm from, dude!" I rolled my eyes. "You know what, I think you'd better leave."

"Why?" The vampire lifted his head and sauntered over to me. Ah, not scary anymore, man.

"Because."  
"Because?"  
"Because I don't think I'd like to go flying with you. No offence, but I hate heights…_and I'm not too fond of you, either."  
_"Excuse me?"

Shit. Didn't think he'd hear the last part.

"What did you just say, human?"  
"You heard what I said, vampire. Now, leave."  
"My name, _human_, is Gregory." He strode even further towards me.  
I'm not even gonna try and back away because when I do no doubt I'll just fall over again so I'm gonna just walk forward and pray that he likes personal space.  
"And my name, _Gregory, _is Ingrid."  
He doesn't enjoy personal space.

We were oh so close now, I could smell the moss and rain on his skin. Ew. Wash?

"_Ingrid? _I'm sorry I thought we was in the 21'st century!"  
My face hardened. _Don_'_t. Mess. With. My. Name.  
_"Says the dude wearing 17th century throwbacks; who's your stylist? Bram Stoker?"  
Ha. Owned.  
My chest heaved and his eyes bore into mine.  
"Your eyes are red."  
"What?" What an excellent comeback, Inna.  
"Your eyes…They are red."  
"So are yours?" I pulled a face that looked quite like I was chewing a wasp. Oh well.  
"I'm a vampire."  
My jaw fell into a straight line.  
"So? My eyes are red? SUE ME."  
To be honest the last time I checked my eyes were brown.  
Though I have been told in the right lighting they look a shade of scarlet.  
But, there's virtually no light in here...

"Excuse my abruptness but I'm quite sure that most humans' eyes are not red coloured, naturally."  
"Well I guess I'm not most humans."  
Silence.

I sucked in my cheeks and absent-mindedly looked around my room.  
Wow, there's another door. Didn't notice that.  
WOAH!  
Suddenly I found myself outside.  
How the hell did that happen?  
I was just about to speak up when I looked at my wrist.  
There was a cold blue hand holding onto me.  
Okay.

"You wanted me to leave. You didn't say I had to leave alone." He smirked in the moonlight.  
"Oh ha ha. You've made your point now let go of me."  
"I can't."  
"Can't, or won't?"  
"Well both. I could let go of you, but then you'd die."  
"Shut up, how would I d-OH MY GOD WE'RE IN THE AIR."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, guys! Next chapter'll be up ASAP! Review!  
Love, Laur's**** xo**

**BTW- i know i only included about 2 lines of the song, but just incase, The song Inna was listening to was Crooked Litle Sun by Francesqa.  
Francesqa's my favourite band ever so i just thought i'd throw them in there. If you don't know them- which you probably won't, because they're unsigned and only really known in England, and even then, only about 2 people i have ever met know them, and that's just because i told them about them, but anyway, they're awesome so go check them out! xo loves!**


	3. Chapter 3 I freaking hate heights

**A/N: Hiya guys, sorry it's been a few days. i've had stuff going on.  
Oh well. Here's another chapter for you, albeit a short one, sorry!  
At least i know a few people are reading, even if they don't all review ;) **

**Much love and thanks to those who favourited/reviewed this story, to be honest i didn't think  
i'd get any feedback whatsoever, so the two reviews i've got i love.  
Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: I Freaking hate heights.**

"Well."  
"Well?"  
"…Well I'm not opening my eyes."  
"Please?"  
"No"  
"Why?"  
"Because we're probably somewhere really high up and if I open my eyes I'll probably puke."  
"But you won't. Just look!"  
I took a deep breath. I guess I'll have to do what he says or else I might not get back home tonight.  
"Fine." I slowly cracked my eyes open- It seemed like they were glued together after being shut for so long. "Oh"  
"Oh?"  
"Oh…It's…pretty…" I looked ahead of me, all I saw were roof-tops, and streets, glistening with the rain that had fallen on them a few hours ago. But the streets looked different tonight.  
They looked calm.

I grabbed a piece of my hair and started to absent-mindedly twirl it around. I had to stop when I got a huge clump of hair lassoed around my fingers.

"Well not that this isn't…amazing…but I think I'd better get home, you know, I'm meant to be-"  
Oh _crap! _I just remembered! _Crap! _"I'm meant to be baby-sitting Tony!"  
I tried to stand up on the roof but I couldn't. Stupid rain.

"Tony…will be fine, I am sure."  
"I've left an 8-year-old-boy in a castle, alone, at night! In a castle…!"  
I gestured my hands around quite wildly as if to emphasize my point.  
Vampy still seemed unfazed.  
"Just one more place? And then I will take you back to _sweet Tony." _

There's no point trying to argue with him because he could just push me to my death.  
Or bite me. Okay.  
"Fine but just one more place."

"Fine by me"  
And with that he grabbed my hand. Just as he was about to jump up, a blinding light hit us.  
_Hiss_

Wait. Did I just hiss?  
No, must have been him; _I'm_ not a douche!  
"Rookery!" Douche face growled through gritted teeth. "Come On!"  
"Who's Rook- OH MY GOD WE'RE IN THE AIR AGAIN."

After I found out we were flying again I clamped my eyes shut. I didn't want to see anything.  
"We're almost there…"  
"And where is _there?" _I opened one eye to look at Vampy.  
He turned his face to the side and smirked. "You'll find out soon enough."  
_Do I really want to…  
_"I see it!"  
"See what?"  
"The cemetery, of course!"  
"Oh great…! You bring me to a freaking cemetery!"

"It's where I live, actually."  
"Good for you."  
"Be silent, we're descending."  
"Pfft."

"Hold on… there's someone…hiding in the brushes! My family are there!"  
"So?"  
"SO! IT COULD BE THE VAMPIRE HUNTER! WE MUST FLY!"  
"Well it obviously isn't the vampire hunter 'cause we _just _saw him up there. He can't fly. And he doesn't look all that smart-"  
Can I just add at this point, I didn't think it was possible to get whip-lash from flying, but here we are? Ow.

We swooped down behind the dark figure, who was hiding behind a tombstone?  
As we were getting closer to the dark ground I couldn't contain my witty thoughts and just _had _to share them. "Some vampire hunter! He's _hiding!_ They shouldn't _hide!_ They should _kill!" _I then looked at Gregory. Hey, I called douche face by his real name for once! Oh…wait, ah well that didn't last long.  
"No offence." I looked ahead again. "Hold on, isn't he a bit too small to be a vampire hunter…And is he…is he _shivering?" _Before my question could be answered we landed right behind the 'Hunter'  
"Gregory I still think he's too sma-"  
_Hiss  
No, that wasn't me this time, that was douche.  
_My fellow human screamed and turned around.  
I KNEW IT!  
"AHHHH!"  
"Hiss."

"TONY?"  
"INNA?"  
"GREGORY!"

A smaller version of Gregory, but with neater clothes and more of a mummy's boy appearance, appeared and pushed Him out the way of Tony. Pfft, as if he was gonna bite him anyway. "Don't Gregory, he's my friend!" The little boy looked up and obviously spotted me; who, at this time was glaring at Tony like he had a death-wish.  
The obvious parents started shouting obvious abuse at their son and his new pal.  
They obviously didn't like humans.  
I didn't really pay attention.  
I don't really care.  
Just wanna get outta here alive! Which I won't do unless I don't pay attention…  
Because when I pay attention I shout. And when I shout there's usually a fight.  
And when there's a fight I usually win.  
But not against superhuman vampires…  
"You…have a friend, too?" He shot me a questioning look.  
Oh.  
I opened my mouth to say, _no, we're not friends, I've just been kidnapped. _But before I could make any words Gregory shot in front of me, almost trying not to show me to anyone.  
Charming…

At this point I could hear a commotion the other side of the tombstone, which, I guess is Gregory's _other_ family reacting to not one but two puny human's presence.  
"Yes, Rudolph."  
HA. His name's Rudolph! That's worse than _Gregory.  
_I stifled a laugh, and I'm glad I did, because 'Rudolph' Edged around Gregory's body to get a closer look at me before Gregory could stop him.  
His eyes widened in amazement.  
"You found another vampire?"  
Shit.  
I say that for two reasons, the first being, shit, another vampire thinks I look like a vampire. This isn't good.  
And the second reason being, shit, the family commotion has stopped and turned into a gasp-fest.  
And where there's a gasp-fest, there's… staring- namely at me.  
Shit.

"Gregory wherever did you find her!"  
"Let me see, let me see!"  
The second comment came from a rather short little girl with rather long hair.  
I really had no idea what I should do at this point so I just…stayed still… behind him.  
Silent…

The little girl _freaking flew _off the tombstone she was sitting on and over to me.

Her _red _eyes widened. I'm feeling a slight déjà-vu right now.  
"May the stars bless you on this fine night! My name is Anna! What is yours, sister?" Really? Anna? Jeez, with names like Gregory and Rudolph I was expecting freaking Geraldine or something.  
"Her name is Ingrid, Anna."  
Thanks for answering for me, captain douche.  
"Oh, Ingrid! What a _positively luscious _name! It suits you, sister! What clan are you from?"  
"She's not from here. She's from…Germany."  
And again, thanks captain.  
"Is that why she can't answer for herself, _brother?" _Rudolph spoke up for the first time in a while.  
Gregory shot him a look, then slowly nodded. I saw his eyes staring at his parents, waiting for a reaction from them.

While it was all silent I took my opportunity and grabbed Douche face behind a stone.  
"Why'd you tell them I'm a vampire? Are you freaking crazy?" I shouted in a hushed tone.  
"I had to! If I told them you were a human they might-"  
"INGRID YOU'RE A VAMPIRE?"  
Ah. Shit. Tony. Forgot he was there. He's probably shitting his pants right now at the fact his much-loved cousin's being called a vampire. He probably believes it, too. Poor kid…  
"You know the human?" The tall bloke spoke up, I guess that's their dad.  
"LAST TIME I CHECKED SHE _WAS_ HUMAN!"  
Ah, shit.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that one was short, it's kind of a filler chapter. But i pro0mise the next one will be longer! **  
**Thanks for reading guys! Please R&R! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL OKAY **

**Chapter 3: I freaking hate heights.**


	4. Chapter 4 Am i a hero or is it heroine

**A/N: HI GUYS! i'm still alive! sorry i haven't been updating, i've got my GCSE's this week. 1 down. like 24534543 to go. For those of you outside of the little UK they're like really important exams that we have to do, and if we fail then i guess it's Tescos for me. (Tescos is like wal-mart? i think...) ****Anyway thats one of my excuses, my other is i've been distracted by _someone. _someone who i doubt i'll see for a while seeing as the new CoD's out.  
Hi black Ops (or whatever its called. i'm not a boy i don't care.) goodbye social/love life!  
i still have my GCSE's but to be honest i don't care, i care more about you guys. (awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.) so whatever i'll update when i can!  
Enjoy. Read. Review. PEACE ****

* * *

**

****

Chapter 4: So am i like, a hero now or something? or would that be heroine...

"Nonsense - _Insolence! _She is of no such thing!"  
"But then how would Tony know her!"  
Thanks for that, _Rudolph…_  
"Darling, look at her… She's a _fine _example! Your new little friend is obviously mistaken- you know how humans are…" Now I'm sure this puff-haired woman means well, and I'm sure she didn't just mean to insult me and my cousin- well, me…But I still opened my mouth to wittily react.  
Mer. Gregory-Douche face- clocked what I was about to do and practically shoved me out the way so I wouldn't say anything.  
"_Don't!" _  
"Fine!"  
"Her skin, for the beginning… its pale. And her eyes… and her hair! It's not like your friend's, it looks _dead_ like _ours!" _charming_! "! In fact…Frederick, doesn't she remind you of-" _"Mama my hair is _not dead!" _  
Anna.  
"Of course it is Anna you are dead."  
"Gregory! Be nice to your sister!"  
"What? We _are dead! _What am I supposed to do? Pretend everything is perfect? Doesn't that go against our whole plan?"  
"Gregory!"  
I really, really don't want to go into this right now…  
Oh whaddaya know.  
"How do you know her, Tony?"  
"She's my cousin, duh!"  
Shit.  
"ANOTHER MORTAL! LEAVE I SAY!"  
"But father…!"  
"Be quiet Gregory!"  
"Frederick she doesn't look like a spy. If she is related to the boy then she is quite safe."  
"This place is not for mortals, let alone mortal…females."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Ingrid don't s-!"  
Oops, Too late! Can't stop me now Greg, I'm on a _roll.  
"_The mortal girl can speak our language!" Anna Squealed.  
I suppose if it wasn't for the fangs and the whole _she-could-kill-me _situation she'd be quite sweet.  
"Of course I can, I'm foreign, not retarded. And don't talk to me like I'm a piece of dirt!" I directed this at _Frederick. _"This isn't the Middle Ages, women actually have rights nowadays- freedom of speech being one of them!"  
"She's a fiery one…" The vampire woman nodded her head at me- what? Was that approvingly…? Whoa.

"Trust Gregory to find a-"  
"Shut up Rudolph!"  
"Gregory…!"  
"That wasn't me!"  
… what?  
TONY!  
Shit, tony! Don't piss these vampires off! They're freaking vampires.  
… Then again I think I'm past this stage. Hypocrite!

"Tony did you just tell me to-"  
"Be quiet Rudolph! I hear something!"  
What… what's that…whirring?  
Please don't tell me Tony's about to crap himself…  
I'm not cleaning that up.  
"Rookery! Get back! Get back! Go! Take the family!"  
"Rookery?"  
Before I could finish my question a rather familiar blue hand was wrapped around my waist pulling me backwards.  
"What the-…?"  
Ow!  
As I fell down _on top of douche fag, _I vaguely saw some kind of wooden spear…fly in front of me… and hit the tombstone.  
"That…could have been me…" All my spunkiness has gone at this point.  
My lips trembled at the words and I shuddered.  
_I could be dead.  
_Wait!  
They're still all screaming-  
The hobo's still there!  
TONY'S STILL THERE!  
I shifted my body- which was shuddering at the near-death experience and also the coldness of the animated corpse I was _laying _on top of.  
Ah, I'm still on top of him.  
"Are you okay?" I whispered to him as I rolled onto the mossy ground. This is SO gonna ruin my nice soft dress. But oh well, bigger fish to fry ATM!  
"Yes, I am fine. Are you…okay?"  
"Mm, thanks to you… Thanks, do-" I stopped and inhaled a deep breath. "Gregory."  
I looked over my left shoulder to see him. God I thought I'd have crushed him.  
I didn't by the way. I'm not fat. Just the power of the fall you know.  
"DO YOUR WORST!"  
I heard Frederick shouting at the guy that looks like a homeless man.  
Well that's a lie, actually. I saw a homeless man the other Day and he was in better shape than this fag.  
"Your father!" I scrambled myself off the mossy ground and held a hand to Gregory, who looked quite confused at my strangely chivalrous act, then took it and stood up.  
As we turned round to help I saw something I didn't ever think I'd see.  
Tony doing something right.  
"TONY!"  
I rushed over to him just as he pulled the plug on the hobo's woody device. Oh, it's a stake shooter. My bad!  
"I'm-I'm just trying to help!"  
"I know, I know! And you are! Just, quickly hide now okay!" I gave him a quick hug then pushed him towards Gregory, who had followed me.

Aww, Tony looks scared. Oh, Gregory looks confused.  
"He won't hurt you, Tony! Go with him! Hide!"  
I shot a look at Gregory and he mouthed the words "What about you?" To me.  
"Forget-about-me-just-take-tony-I'll-be-fine"  
I shot so quickly it took him a second or two to figure out the words in the string I just said.  
"GO!"  
And with that I pushed him over.  
Not completely over. Just enough to get them going!  
By now Hobo was shining a really, really bright light at Chuck Norris over there.

I turned to run in the same direction as Tony when hobo turned around.  
"YOU…!"  
Shit.  
He came towards me with his illuminated cross.  
Is that all he's got?  
"HA!"  
I stood there with a bored look on my face.  
Heck, I even stuck a hand on my hip.  
"What kind of blood-sucker _are_ you?"  
"Err your mum?"  
OWNED!  
_Shit he's growling at me.  
run!  
_I turned on my heels and ran through the brushes and bushes.  
I turned around- He was still after me!  
_Inna now really wasn't the time to go all yo' mama on his ass…  
_I carried on running.  
"AHA!"  
SHIT HE'S RIGHT BEHIND ME.  
I turned around and started jogging backwards, at least I know where he is now…  
He tripped.  
"HA!" I laughed at his misery. I'm a terrible person like that.  
I wasn't laughing for long.

I stepped backwards onto…well… nothing.  
And fell down a hole.  
"AH SHIT!"  
But I fell right on…  
You guessed it!  
Gregory.  
"Hi."  
"Hello."  
"Sorry for crushing you dude."  
"No problem, I'm used to it."  
I got myself up into a standing position, only to see the hobo's dirty face above the hole.  
"QUICK!"  
I pulled Gregory over to the side- there was a little crypt, kind of;  
Just missing a stake-y thing fly into the stone ground where we just were.  
I guess I pulled with such a force, because I slammed him into the wall.  
Oh well, better than being dead…  
Well…Dead again.

"Now we're even." I whispered. "You saved my life, I saved yours."  
"Yes…And you hurt your back on the ground, I hurt mine on the stone."  
We both chuckled. Well, he chuckled and I giggled. I either giggle or have a full-blown laughing fit, and now is _definitely _not the time or place for _that. _

"Come on…" He took my forearm and guided me through the darkness to a larger 'room' where the others were.  
Just as we walked in; a huge _firework…? _Burst down, alight.  
Hiss

Hiss

Hiss…

Shit.

Luckily it wasn't that powerful and they could just shield themselves easily.  
It didn't last long, either.  
Guess the guys too cheap to get a proper working one.

But while the sudden burst of light was warming the darkness, I took this as an opportunity to look around.  
For somewhere where ya store dead people, it's kinda nice.  
I heard Tony doing the same;  
"Whoa…"  
"Whoa is right, little man. Whoa is…right."  
I puffed out my cheeks and ruffled his hair.  
"What the heck have we just got ourselves into, Inna?"  
"I dunno, little man. But the worst is over now…"  
_Unknown to me, this was just the beginning._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: thanks for reading that guys. sorry it's a bit disappointing and even i think its a bit cliched. but i promise this is the only chapter like that. Well, i dont know that yet cause this is the last chapter i actually have written... so i guess i better start writing again! :D By the way, Harry's coming back into it. YAY  
He's my favourite character. He's loosely based on one of my best friends who acts (if not worse!) like Harry in this story. Ah, i love 'em.  
And i love you for reading! **

**HAHAHAHA SEE WHAT I DID THAR. **

**lol. **

**cheers guys! LOVE XOXOXOXOXOXOX**


	5. Chapter 5 Where's Tony?

_**A/N: HI GUYS.**_

_**SORRYYYYYY. i took forever to update. Ive just had a major case of writers block! ****I know what i want to happen and stuff, its just how to get there...  
Therefore this chapter's mainly filler. sorry! i proooooooooooomise ill get it on the road :'(  
By the way, i know i am and will be in the future, taking major liberties with the Movie, but hey, it's a fanfic. i can do what i like. Anyway ive changed it so much already  
(adding a few characters here and there, removing some for the time-being..) i dont think its gonna make much of a difference.  
If it does, sorry.  
I say sorry too much, sorry.  
OHHHHHHHHHHHH BEFORE I FORGET-  
CHARACTERS ARE UP ON MY PROFILE. IF YOU'RE DYING TO SEE WHAT HARRY OR INNA LOOKS LIKE, GO HEAD OVER THERE OKAY :D  
That is all. wow that was a long authors note. Heeeeheee. **_

**Chapter 5: Why doesn't anyone try to find tony?**

1am.

That's the time I got in this morning. I felt practically ready to crash, but I couldn't, not until Tony was in bed. But this kid just doesn't want to sleep! What's wrong with him? Everyone wants to sleep.  
Grr. After about 10 minutes of struggling I finally got the kid into his bed. (I only had to bribe him once.)  
Ahhhhhhh. Whatta night.

Yay. Sleep…

_beep beep!_

Ugh.  
_beep, beep! _

URGH.

My alarm clock just doesn't want to shut up, does it? I swear, if it _un-snoozes _one more time I'll…

"_AH AH AHHHH, AHHHHHH. AH AH AHHHH, AHHHHHHHHH! I COME FROM THE LAND OF THE ICE AND SNO-" _  
AGHHH.

Oh wait. It's just my phone.  
I lazily swung my hand out to the side, whacking the table and everything on it until I picked up something I thought was my phone.  
no, no that's not my phone. That's a wiimote.  
I chucked the wiimote on the floor and reached over again. This time it actually was my phone.

Ugghhh… its Saturday…can't they wait…?  
I looked down at the screen and rubbed my eyes.

_Hazza calling…  
_OH MY GOD IT'S HARRY.

SHIT. WHATS THE TIME.

SHIT. ITS 1PM.  
I was meant to meet him at his at … oh. 10am. Maybe he hasn't noticed?  
I reluctantly pressed the answer button, squeezed my eyes shut and made a face strikingly similar to that of an elderly woman eating a bitter lemon.  
"Hey…Hey harry…" I bit my lip.  
Suddenly I heard a high pitched wail on the other end of the phone.  
I moved my head to the side. _He's noticed._

"Harry…harry-harry-harry-harry!" I interjected inbetween his rantings of _it took me 40 minutes to get my hair right and you wasn't even here _And _I've missed major bargains because of you!_

"Harry…something's… something's happened…" I yawned and rubbed my eyes. They still weren't adjusted to the light.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE PREGNANT."

What?  
"Nein, no! Harry, what the? No. I'm not. _Mein gott… _look, it's nothing like that-"

"Inna are you keeping it? You gotta keep it! We can dress it up like a little pumpkin on Halloween and-"

"HARRY." I interjected. "IM NOT PREGNANT." My eyes were bulging, then I realized what I just shouted.  
Yay for mum having selective hearing…

"YOU GOT RID OF IT? WHYYYY" he wailed down the phone. I'm beginning to wonder whether he's joking or if he's actually serious. Hes on the border right now. Theres no end to his stupidity…

"HARRY FOR GOSSAKE I DIDN'T GET RID OF IT BECAUSE I'M NO-"

"WAIT. Why are you telling me this? AM I…_Am I the dad?" _

_Ding ding ding we have a winner! And the stupiest TWAT award goes to…_

"HARRY." I shot down the phone at my retard of a friend. "Harry…there's so many things wrong…with that…" I blinked my eyes and made a face. " First, you're _gay. _Second, _E, we've never. And we would never, ever…ugh. _Third, I ha_ven't…_and fourth…IM NOT PREGNANT."

Silence.

"Harry?" softer this time. "Harry…?"

"Sorry, just readjusting my face after you BLEW IT OFF!"

Aaaaaaaaaaand he's back.

"Just get over here in 20 and I'll explain everything okay?"

"'kay BABES. TTYL!"

"Har-"  
Dial tone.

I pouted my lips. Well this is gonna be fun…

"…And that's why I didn't meet you today." I finished my long-winded story and sat on the edge of my  
table, looking at Harry, (who was sprawled out on my bed making bored groaning noises) for some kind of recognition.

Nothing.

"Well? I just tell you EVERYTHING at you don't even react?"

Harry sat up, leaning on his hands and looked at me.  
"Psch. If you didn't wanna go out you coulda just said." He rolled his eyes and bounced his way up further onto my bed. "Didn't have to make up some story with _vampires. _God. Am I that bad?" he ran a hand through his bleach-blonde hair in mock-agony. "I didn't have you down as a _homophobe." _

I threw my alarm clock at him.  
"HEY! BOY BASHER!" He pointed one bony finger at me.

"Oh shut up Harry!" I got off my table and jumped onto the bed. "That's taking it too far. You know I'd never do that."I sighed and turned my back on him. "What's the time?"  
"'bout three, half three. I dunno."

"Thanks for the help, moron." I rolled my eyes and opened my bedroom door.

"Tony?" I called down the hall.  
No answer.  
"Tony…?"  
I snapped my head back round the door to face harry.

"Fine, if he's still pissy that his friend hasn't visited him then he ain't getting no pizza."

"WE'RE GETTING PIZZA?"

I rolled my eyes at him, again. He soon perks up when food's involved.

"Fine, what do you want?" I went over to my phone.

"Double pepperoni and three cheeses. Stuffed crust, too!"  
"I Should'a known. _Pig." _  
"Hello, _Ned's_? Yeah, I've got Harry with me so brace yourself for a big order…"

Half an hour later and two slices of pizza left, I decided to go to Tony's room to see if he wanted any grub.  
"Tony?" I called round the door.  
Nothing.  
"Tony…? Are you even in here?" I held the plate in my hand and pushed the door open.  
EW. What's that smell?

"Tony? Stop playing around!" I stepped into the middle of the room and placed the pizza onto his bed. "Pizza's here…I saved some for you?" I sighed. _i don't think he's in here._

"Hmmm…what's that smell?" I furrowed my brow. _Kid's probably got some dirty laundry somewhere. _

I looked round for the source of the odour.  
"Laundry...laundry..." I said to myself.  
Yeah I talk to myself! I'm crazy.

I sniffed a lot.  
Toy box!  
Why that boy's got dirty clothes in that box I don't know.

I opened it up.  
"WHAT THE FUCK!" I jumped back, that's not what I was expecting!

"What-what-what?" Harry appeared at the doorway.

"You didn't believe my story..." I sighed and gestured forward.  
I really don't know how to word anything at this point.  
And you know I'm not one to be stuck for words!

"OH MY HOLY GOD." Harry screeched.  
"Believe me now?"  
He nodded, spluttering.  
Now usually I'd say drama queen but by god, I feel the same.

"IS HE DEAD?"

"Of course he's _dead _Harry, he's a _freaking vampire!" _I leaned forward, poking the _dead boy. _

"Douche?" I called.  
Nothing.  
Another poke. Ha, I like this.

"Dooo-ouche?"

_I sighed. _

Harry stared at me, all his colour gone. Hey, he's as white as me!  
"Time for plan B."  
"Now isn't the time for a bit of _She said! _Though we could use _Prayin' _right now…" Ha. My little gay boy thinks he's funny.  
"NOT the singer, Harry. Now stand back."

I grabbed hold of the chest, and promptly tipped it over onto the floor, earning me a rather pissed off hiss.  
"NOT today, douchebag!"  
"Why did you _do_ that?"  
"_because you was hiding in my cousins room."  
_"He-he-he-he's alive!"  
"Thanks captain obvious."

"You're welcome, sergeant sarcasm." Harry shot me a look.

"Who is the other mortal?"  
"That's Harry. Harry, douchebag. Douchebag, harry."  
"What a pleasure it is to meet you." Harry smirked, dripping in sarcasm.  
I made a face. _Don't piss off vampires.  
_"Charmed, I'm sure." Douche extended a hand for Harry to shake; Harry, on the other hand, was staring at it as if it was a dead puppy. He opened his mouth to say something he classes as _witty,_ _no doubt _but I was too quick. Hah.  
"NOOOOOOOO." I slapped his hand away, pouting my lips.  
Harry made a small 'Oh' sound whereas out _favourite _dead person rose from the floor.

"Hey, where's Tony?"

I closed my eyes. Tonight's gonna be a long night.

**_A/N: Heeey :) Thanks for reading :) i know its a bit err, at the moment. but it's gonna get better- GARUNTEED.  
Believe me, its gonna be ... different ;D mwahahaha  
R&R :D I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOO MUCH  
youre amazing_**


	6. Chapter 6 WHY DO BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO ME

**_A/N: ELLO.  
I'M BACK, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT.  
I'M WRITING IN CAPS BECAUSE IM REALLY HYPER AND I'VE GOT A CUP OF TEA.  
ANYWAY, SORRY THIS ONE TOOK SO LONG, I'VE HAD GCSE'S YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY  
AND IT'S CHRISTMAS AND I STILL HAVE NOTHING FOR EVERYONE. SO HERE'S YOUR CHRISTMAS PRESENTS! WOOOOOOOOOOOO _****_Okay i'll be normal now. Anyway i'll try and get the next chapter up before Chrimbobs but i've got so much to do, like buy presents for 4356432567 people, including one for my BFFL in Germany, then i have to post it, then i have to sort out my passport or else i'm not gonna get to Germany any time soon to see her. FUN TIMES  
Anway i know this is a long authors note but still, thanks for reading and everything, theres more harry in this one! Enjoy! OH AND PLEASE R&R EVEN THOUGH THIS CHAPTER SUCKS xxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxox_**

**Chapter 6- WHY DO BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO ME**

_I was at the cliff again.  
The same voices calling out to me as I stand near the edge, about to fall…  
"Inna!" I kept hearing my name, but it wasn't the name I'd been called in the dream before. "Inna!"  
Where was this coming from? I looked around and no one's mouths were moving in such a way.  
"Inna!"_

My eyes shot open into the blackness. Woah, had I even opened my eyes? It was so dark I couldn't even tell. I found the source of my name.

_Harry!_

'_What the fuck's he doing here?'_ I thought to myself. "Just a…just a minute!" I called to him, groggily.  
He always calls at the most inconvenient times. Angry face!

I sat up in bed, rubbed my eyes and looked ahead into my full-length mirror on the wall opposite. I do this every day, it's like my ritual. Then I usually get up, mope about, eat some leftover Chinese and go back to bed. But something told me this wasn't gonna happen today.

I rubbed my eyes.  
I rubbed them, again.  
I blinked a few times but it didn't change what was infront of me…  
or, rather… What _wasn't _in front of me.

I couldn't see myself in the mirror.  
WHAT THE FUCK?

I moved slowly from side to side, shifting my weight, up until the point I was just really pissed off so I just waved my arms about like some kind of spaz but whatever. _It's early morning, I'm tired, annoyed and a little bit hungover and now I can't see myself. Today ain't going too well already._

I got out of my bed and went straight to the mirror. Nope, still nothing. Nada, Nicht, Keine, the big O, zilch. Well, you get the idea.

"Inna open the fucking door. I'm standing here with my hair drenched from the fucking rain and I need a fucking hairdryer!" My so called best friend used more swears in one sentence than I'd ever heard him say in his entire life. And he's done some pretty wack stuff! Like, this one time me and him went to the churchyard and just sat drinking and then some caretaker came out and started shouting at us so harry tried to do a distraction and ended up pulling down his pa- You know what, that story can wait for a more appropriate time…

Like never.  
Or the Christmas party.

"Fuckin'ell you impatient twat! WAIT."  
Maybe it's just like, the light or something. Yeah, the light. That's why I can't see myself.  
There's always a logical explanation.

So I went over to my blinds and shoved them open.

_OH MY GOD!_

_Oh god! _It felt as if my skin was sizzling in the sunlight, oh fuck, it burned so much I cant even begin to describe it, it was like a taste of hell, I honestly thought I was gonna die.

"HARRY!" I screeched, trying to pull the blinds closed, I did after a seconds of struggling, and then promptly collapsed onto the floor in a big clump.

_What's happened to me? _

"Ingrid! What's happening? Let me in! Open this door now!"

"Harry…" I pulled myself along the floor, slowly getting to the door which my scrawny excuse of a friend can't push down.

I was still on the floor, I couldn't get up so I just swung a hand up to the door handle and flicked the lock.  
"Harry…" and then the door swung open, and a bleached blonde boy came flying through.

"GOTT! WHAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU? YOU LOOK LIKE SHIT."

I tried to open my mouth to retaliate, but I couldn't form the right words. "I think… we have a .. a problem…" came spilling from my mouth.

Then it all went black.

**Harry's POV**

"…You look like shit!" I stood up looking down at Inna. I know, it's well harsh, but it's true.  
She really does look like shit.

"I think… we have a .. a problem…"  
Well no shit. I ran a hand through my perfect, blonde, styled… silky….soft…..- I mean, I ran a hand through my hair. She didn't say anything back at me? Well she must be ill. She looks it!

"Ha, hey, Inna, you look like ya just did 10 rounds with mike Tyson!" I laughed at my joke, Ha I'm so funny hunny.

But Inna's head was slumped back.

Ohhhhhhhh!

"Inna! Are you awake?" I poked her. She felt really cold. She must have the flu or something. Ewww.

No response.

Wow, response. That's a big word for me! Yaaaaaaaaaay school's good for one thing!

Anyway I tried to pick her up and put her onto the bed or something, anything better than that yucky floor. She's probably got all dust and shit and eww! All over her now. Ewwwwww cringe!

_I'm touching all the dirt I'm touching all the dirt I'm touching all the dirt._

I grimaced as I flopped her onto the mattress.  
then rubbed my hands.  
and rubbed them again.  
And then looked over my shoulder to make sure no one was looking. Pulled another face, and wiped my hands on her shirt.  
_She's passed out! What she don't know won't hurt her.. _

"TONY?"

"Whaaaaaaat do you want?" tony came in the room, rubbing his eyes.

"You know your little dead friend?"

"He's a _vampire. _Duh."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah he's still a deadface." I rolled my eyes at the little boy. "can you get him to come over? I need to get Inny to a doctors and she'll shoot me if I leave you on your own." I fluffed my hair. My gorgeous, luscious hair!

"Why does Inna need a doctor? Is she sick?" His little eyes opened up. Awww!

"Yeah I think so, look at her." I put my hand on my hip, hey girlfriend!  
Tony went over to her, with a lot of concern on his little face.

"OH MY GOD!" His face changed to a mask of …. Well…a mask of… um… surprise.

"INGRID'S DEAD!"

WHAT.

"She's not dead, ya little nitwit. She's uh…she's sleeping."

"DUDE SHE LOOKS LIKE RUDOLPH!"

"Oh shit, she is dead!" I ran over to her and shook her. "Inna! Inna! Wake up! Inna!"_  
_"No, wait! Harry stop! Stop!" He began shaking me!  
"DON'T TOUCH ME MY HAIR DON'T- TOUCH-ME!" I slapped him off and crossed my arms.

"Harry… I think…I think Inna's a…" he bit his lip and lowered his voice. Pft, like there's anyone else in the house. "Harry, I think Ingrid's a vampire!"

I gasped.  
"A vampire? Are you serious! Of course she's not a-"

I was cut short, cause the kid was sitting next to Inna, pulling her mouth freaking open.  
"Fangs!" he squealed.  
"They could just be her normal tee-"  
Inna hissed.  
"OK she's a vampire!"

So Ingrid's a vampire.

…Ah, poop.

**_A/N: yay so that was this chapter. Sorry it sucks. All will be explained soon.  
Once again sorry it sucks, i wrote it in like a day because i have a day off today seeing as it's sunday.  
Thanks for reading guys and i promise it'll get better ;D i have a LOT in store for these kids... Be. Lie. Ve. Me. _**

**__**

**_Oh and merry christmas, elvis! dunno why i just called you Elvis, but still.  
Ha, i have a friend i call Elvis... Anyway!  
_**teehee! R&R AND I'LL GIVE YOU A CUPPA TEA xoxoxo

****Btw, i just read this over and i realised Rudolph's called Rudolph and it's a week 'till christmas. hahahahahhaha, okay thats enough  
R&R!


	7. Chapter 7 I DON'T SPEAK CHINESE

_**A/N: HI GUYS! I'M BACK! sorry i took forever to update! i've just had really bad writers block and other stuff on my mind you know :P  
For example, I Got my GCSE results lol. I got an A* in English! yay! But i D'd my sciences and C'd my maths but whatever, i like writing!  
Sorry this chapters a bit crap, some of the jokes are funny i hope, cuase i'v ebeen writing this all in one sitting, at 11pm, because i got an idea (finally!) **_

_**i tried to make it a bit longer, too. Well i didn't mean to, but it wouldn't fit if i did it as two chapters so i did 'em both in one! love you!  
R&R BABESSSS**_

**BTW HARRY'S IN THIS ONE, TOO!  
**

**Chapter 7: I DON'T SPEAK CHINESE**

**Harry's POV **

"Well Rudolph said he's sorry but he just can't come over yet!"

"What the fuck? CAN'T HE SEE THAT WE NEED HIM?" I screamed at the kid. Yeah I know, a bit harsh even for me. But my best friends just joined the living dead so shouting at a child isn't going to do much more harm.

He rolled his eyes at me.  
As if he just did that..

"Dude. He's a vampire. It's light out. Go figure."

"WELL. DUDE. HE'S DONE IT BEFORE."

"Whatever. We have two options…"  
"AND THEY ARE?"  
Oh great I'm becoming like him. Interrupting little shit. Ah, fml.

"THEY ARE… Wait until it's dark-"

"Tony we cant leave it THAT long!" I waved my arms around and pouted. I'm so sexy. "I've got Inna locked in a freakin' wardrobe to stop her from freakin' killing us, and by the sounds of it, she's getting _pretty pissed about it!" _

"LET ME FINISH! GODDDDDDD!" Tony put his arms on his hips. Or is it hands on his hips? Whatever either way he looked like a miniature me. Heh.

"Okay captain cranky, shootttttttt."  
He sighed.

Yes.  
A 10 year old boy just sighed at me.  
What has my life come to?

"We could go to Rudolph…"

My heart just skipped a freakin' beat.

"IM NOT GOING TO SEE A CLAN OF FREAKING VAMPIRES TONY!"

"Harr-rry! Inna's a vampire anyway so…"

"Ugh, fine! Where'd they live? Dracula's castle?" I muttered as we walked out the room. Well, I sauntered. Cause I'm beautiful. And well Tony… Well Tony waddled.

"_No. _Dracula lives in _Romania_, Duh." Tony walked ahead of me and skipped-skipped up the stairs.

"Oh…" I was stood pondering – Yes, I just said pondering! The sitch when I had a thought- Yes, me! A thought that WASN'T about my fine hair.

"You mean Dracula's real?"

Tony stopped and turned on the stairs.  
"Duh!" He shook his head and turned back to run up the stairs.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT- TONY! TONY!" I ran after him. Well, skipped. Well, half skipped, half ran.  
"Tony! How'd… how'd you know that?" my teeth kinda chattered as I asked him. I dunno if I really wanna know the answer cause the kids a freaking freak.

"He's friends with Rudolph's dad. They play poker on a Saturday night but he moved to Romania 'cause Gregory got him drunk and made him swap his castle for a westlife CD."

I stood wide-eyed.

"Is that true, Tony?" I smiled. Wow this is pretty cool!

"No."

Oh.

He walked off.  
Then stopped again.

"Dude they don't even know who westlife are."

"oh yeah. Right."

So we slowed down as we got to Inna's door, and were both like, no you can go first. And I was thinking like, no. I'm not gonna die. I've got so much to live for. And I've said before the kids a freak so.

"Are you going in?"  
"No."  
"Are you going in?"  
"I just said. No."  
"Go in Tony."  
"No."  
"Please."  
"No."  
"Pl-"  
"I've got your comb."  
"Ple-WHAT."

Okay, looks like I'm going first.

"Inna?" I called, cautiously as I walked to the wardrobe. "Inny?" I pulled a face.  
"Inna? Are you okay?"

I didn't even get a hiss or nothing.  
Okay something must be up.

I went to the wardrobe and opened it, with Tony right behind me nearly making me trip up. I hate him.

I opened the door.

"Inna?"

She looked up at me with bright red eyes.  
But she didn't go for me or anything.

"Inna, are you okay?"  
"DO I LOOK FUCKING OKAY HARRY?" Her head snapped around, unnaturally. Well then again, shje is dead so I guess the whole situation is kinda unnatural so ha.

"I think you look…nice."

"Oh go do one." She turned around, not facing me anymore. Her shoulders moved a bit. I suppose she's crying. Or not.

Can vampires cry?

I dunno.

"Look at me. I'm a mess. What am I gonna tell my mum…OH GOD, WHAT ABOUT MYT MUM?"

She sprang up onto her feet and out of the wardrobe.  
She reminds me of a cat.

A very sharp and pointy cat..

That's going to eat me.

"Just tell her…you got the flu or something."

Her head snapped back to face me. This time she didn't look like a cat.

She looked like that chick from the exorcist.

She scares me.

"Yes harry because having the flu makes you look _dead!" _

"_Well you are dead.." _

Her eyes widened. And her jaw went all rigid-y.

Whoops.

"Sorry. Sorry."

"How are we gonna sort this?" I asked her, timidly. Yeah me, timid. How cute!

"Oh.. I don't know…" Her bottom lip quivered. If she wasn't dead and ready to kill me at any given moment it woulda been cute.

"Help me harry. Please." AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. Okay she is cute.

"I wish I could, baby girl!" I shook my head and to be honest, I really wanna cry as well.

I wanna hug her.

Shall I hug her?

Can I hug her?

Oh you know what. I'm gonna hug her.

"C'mere!" I gestured with my arms. And she looked at me like I was an idiot. Don't answer that. I know what youre thinking so shut up.

"Come. Here!" I walked towards her.  
"No, I might hurt you." She pouted and looked away.

"In all fairness you could hurt me at any time. Even before being de- I mean a vampire."

She smiled.

The first time I see her smile as a dead face and its because of me! Yay!

She hugged me.

Tony stared at me.

I forgot he was there.

"wanna hug too , kiddo?"

"NO I DO NOT."

**Inna's POV **

I walked forward and hugged my best friend.

At least he's not running away.

To be honest if I saw myself I'd run a mile.

Bless his little pink socks.

"ow-ow-ow-ow-Inna! Too. Tight. For. Harry. Cant. Breathe. Dying.." Harry gasped for air.

"Oh!" I dropped my arms and harry dropped to the floor.

"Harry! Im so sorry!" I gasped as well.

Oh god I've hurt him.

Oh god I'm a danger!

Oh god what if that was Tony.

Oh god, where IS Tony?

"Harry how are we gonna get to Rudolphs?" Oh. There he is. Hiding behind the bed.

Rudolphs?

Oh yeah. The vampire situation.

How could I forget.

"I dunno kid.." Harry gasped, still.

Okay I know I'm strong now but not that strong. Drama queen.

"What about taking the bus?" Tony suggested.

"Bright idea, Sherlock! It's still light out!"

"Yep, vampire and sun equals _BLAHHHH" _I made a face with my..well, face.

Harry and Tony actually jumped _back. _AS IF I'm gonna hurt them!

Well harry's hurt. But that was an accident.

That doesn't count.

"Well it's really cloudy now…so there's no sun, so we could just wrap Inna up and-"

"Dude, it's not _Twilight." _Harry the Horrible scoffed.

I looked over at my scarf on the desk and had a thought.

"You know, it's crazy…but it just..might…work…"

I smirked a positively _evil smirk. _

"Oh god, I know that look." Harry pouted at me.

Oh yes he does.

Hah, the last time I had _this _look on my face was when I decided it'd be a good idea to burn dorito' with the Bunsen-burners in the science lab.

Didn't end well.

Burnt a hole in the table.

I GOT DISTRACTED AND IT FELL OKAY.

Needless to say I'm no longer allowed near fire.

But I guess cause I'm a part of the living dead army now, it looks about twenty times eviler.

YAY.

"Harry. Get me my scarf. I have an idea."

_Half an hour later…_

"I can't believe this is gonna work!" Harry was jumping about next to me twitching like a Rat in a Plug socket.

"Shhh! Just stick to the plan, the bus is coming!"

"Guys!" Tony hissed through his teeth as the big green bus slowed to a halt in front of us.

As the doors opened, my heart did a little flip.

Well I don't think that's possible 'cause I don't think it's _beating_ anymore, but still.

We pushed Harry on, first. Naturally.

"Hey! Don't touch what you can't afford!"

"Pft, even I could afford those jeans." Tony scoffed.  
I had the urge to high five him but I couldn't ruin the effect. Remind me to high fived him later. He owned him!

Harry made an angry, surprised face, before stepping further onto the bus.

"Does this bus go to the Cemetery?"

"No, buh it goes nearrrrr therrrre, is that okayyy, prrrretty boy?" The driver replied to him, quite rudely actually.  
If it wasn't broad daylight I'd have a good mind to bite him.  
No. No biting. No. Bad Inna.

BUT IT'S SO TEMPTING.

No.

Okay I'm cool now.

"_AYE." _Harry replied sarcastically. I laughed on the inside.

We all stepped onto the bus, and harry gave the driver some change to compensate or whatever the word is.

There were only three seats at the back, next to an Elderly Chinese lady, and a really cute boy.

Ooh, looks like my lucks about to turn around!

Wink.

I went to go and sit next to him and get my flirt on, but Harry sat his fat arse in the seat before I could.

Asshole.

But as I took my seat next to the Old Chinese Lady, I remembered, he couldn't see me anyway.

Yeah you're probably wondering how I got here without burning like bacon that I've cooked.

I have a massive scarf and a muslim friend.

A muslim friend that used to wear a hijab.

SO I copied the style a bit. But did it all over my face.

Clever, eh.

I was actually well proud! I'd thought of something food for once. Woo.

I sat across from Tony, who was playing on his Game Boy Advance.

I looked to the left of me as we swayed with the bus.

Harry was trying to chat-up the cute boy, but I don't think he was gay cause he just nodded once before putting in his ipod, and looking out the window.  
I think Harry felt a bit rejected.

Good.

So I sat in silence. Fun.

Well, it was fun until the Chinese lady started talking to me.

She babbled a lot of weird words I don't understand, and patted my knee and smiled at me.  
It was kind of creepy, to be honest.  
"Hey, I think she's talking to you." Harry nodded to the lady who sat smiling a toothy grin.

"Thanks for that." I whispered back before staring ahead, hoping she'd get bored.

"Tell her to piss off!" Harry said to me in my ear.

I gave him a look, but she couldn't see.  
But I think that' kind of a good thing, cause it wasn't a particularly nice look.

Haha.

"No, I can't do that…"

"Yeah you can, she's being annoying. Do it. I dare you!"  
"No."

"do it!"  
"No."

Harry laughed and stared at the Lady, who carried on talking to me.

_I was getting a bit pissed off by now, because she could see I wasn't Chinese. I looked Arabic if anything, so why talk to me? _

I could bite her…

No. NO BITING.  
Especially elderly asian ladies that probably mean no harm.

I'm such a bad person.

Sadface.

But she didn't stop the talking.

I was at boiling point.

More talking.

More harry's laughter.

And more talking.

"I DON'T SPEAK CHINESE!" I screamed at the lady, who widened her eyes in awe, and closed her mouth, grabbed her bags, and waddled off to the doors of the bus, before getting off at the next stop, silently.

Finally!

"Well that wasn't very nice…" Harry leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Shut up."

* * *

**_A/N: THANKS FOR WAITING FOR ME!_**

**_ im sorry its crap, i wrote it in one go, no spell-check and i didn't even read it over properly but i just think i owe you guys a chapter. _**

**_ If it's terrible i'll re-do it, i just didn't want you all waiting for months on end :( _**

**_ I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO MUCH TO DO THAT!  
So love me back, And R&R! 3 _**

**_ xoxooxoxooxoxooxoxooxx _**


	8. Chapter 8 Surprises, for NonGerman Folk

_**A/N: HELLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
I AM BACK.  
I HAD WRITERS BLOCK BUT THATS OKAY CAUSE NOW I'VE WROTE A LOT.  
well i'm going to stop talking in caps now.  
Okay so basically i had writers block but then i wrote loads BUT then i had a bad accident at the weekend WHEN i was  
going to put this story up. I won't go into it, but lets just say I'm gonna have a few scars and when i walk i have to walk like  
a penguin for a while :P BUT this is good, cause it means i can write more!  
BEWARE, there are a few bits in german but i've translated them for you, cause you know. She is German so there's  
bound to be a bit thrown in at some point. And the title is german, it means Surprises.  
Which you will now find out about ;) But anyway...  
On with the story!**_

**Chapter 8: Ueberraschungen.**

**Inna's POV**

Well after humiliating more than three people on the bus and a rather eventful walk to the cemetery – the walk involving Harry, a squirrel, some screaming and enough tears to fill the pacific ocean – but we can leave that for another time- (preferably the Christmas party) we finally made it to the aforementioned Grave-yard.

"What are you gonna say when we actually get there?" Harry looked at me, rubbing his red hand distractedly. Trust me, you'll find out about this another time.

I paused. "Well that I'm now a vampire, I suppose." And then I carried on walking.

"Oh har-har. But how? They'll freak out and get all-"

I rolled my eyes. They couldn't see, obviously, I still have that thing over me to stop me from dying.  
Well, dying, again.  
Am I dead?

I know I'm_ technically _a vampire now but I don't remember being bitten or anything… but maybe it makes you forget. I don't know. Think I should read up on the _How-to _books.

"Harry, if you're worried they'll freak out and rip you to pieces, then don't."

"Oh, cause they won't hurt me now that you're one of them?" Harry beamed at me, his bright eyes now 100 times brighter with hope and relief.  
Wow that sounded gay.

No offence to Harry.

"No." I crushed his dreams in a second. I think I saw his little face drop into a wide-eyed grimace before continuing matter-of-factly. "Just, if they're gonna kill you, there's no point worrying about it. Not like you can stop them." I shrugged, staring straight ahead.

Harry let out a high-pitched squeek. I feel sorry for the dogs around here…

"But you could stop them though, couldn't you? So I'd be safe, right?" He gripped my arm really tightly with freshly manicured nails.

"I could." I nodded, jutting out my lower lip, even though he couldn't see me.

"Great!" he smiled and clapped his paws together.

"But I'm not gonna." I pouted a smile. You know the one, right? You know with your bottom lip out, like a pout, but then a sneaky smile creeps its way in and it's like a sarcastic but pissed off smile? Come on, it can't be just me who does it, can it? Yep I think so. Sorry, carry on.

Harry's face dropped and Tony cried with laughter. Though he could have been laughing at his Game Boy. He still hasn't given that thing up! Anyway. I don't know and I don't care. It fits in though, doesn't it?

I sighed and shook my head.  
_I'm surrounded by morons. _

"Inna we're here!" Tony smiled. Wow, he actually looked up from that stupid game.

"Great(!)" Harry crossed his arms and smiled sarcastically. "I'm totally looking forward to DYING!" he dropped his arms, with his fists in balls and screamed in my face, very much reminding me of a seven year old child.

"Me, too." I breezed. I'm just doing this to piss him off. No reason apart from the fact it's really fun.

Anyway. We're here, yay!

I'm looking forward to this so much.

Not.

**Harry's POV**

_I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die._

**Inna's POV **

We tapped on the wall of the dull cavey thing. Not like it was going to help. It's a cave. They're vampires.  
I don't think they care much for good manners.

No answer. No surprises there, then.

"Go in…" harry trembled.

"You go in!" I snarled.

"No, _you!_"

"!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!"

"go in!" I whispered through gritted teeth.  
"_you _go in!" Harry snapped.

"I'LL GO IN." Tony sighed. "Outta the way, Ken." He pushed Harry out the way, shoving his _GameBoy Advance_ in Harry's arms, eliciting an 'OOMPH' From him.

"Ken?" Harry questioned.

"Barbie's boyfriend." I sighed without missing a beat. I knew he was gonna ask that.  
He didn't even know Scotland was a real country until two days ago.  
And he lives here.

Anyway. Let me paint a picture of this scenario for you.

We're standing here. Me and Harry.  
Me, covered in a scarf, and Harry…well. Harry shitting his pants.  
Tony's gone in first, and I'm not going in until Harry has, because I know him.  
And I know he'll run for it.  
And not to be rude, but the boy would probably get lost trying to get home then die or something so I'd rather him just… not do that.

"Harry go in. I'm right behind you."

"no!"

Ugh. Cue the seven year old version of Harry again.

"FINE. I'll go in with you." I rolled my eyes. "Come on. _Douchebag._"

"What?" Harry's ears pricked up. Brilliant.

"What?" I said, acting innocent and shook my head. I learnt this trick from my friend back in Germany. She was jokes. I miss her.  
I looked at harry as he looked at me questioningly. Questioningly. Is that even a word? Ah well.

"Hold my hand" Harry stuck out an arm, pouting.

Burrrr, why did he have to come here? Would it kill him to be left alone for five freaking seconds? As I looked up at his sorry little face, I had to sigh.  
He may be a douche. But he's _my_ douche.

"fine!" I grabbed his prettily manicured hand. "If it'll make you come in."

"I will I will! Just…don't let go. Please?"

I sighed through clenched teeth as we started walking. "I'll _try_ not to, but it's really hard trying to keep a hold on your _clammy_ hand! Sort it out!"

He actually looked hurt. Awwwwwwwwww I feel bad.  
Then his expression changed to pissed off. Okay I don't feel bad anymore.

"Well I'm SORRY but I'm in fear of my _life!_" he sighed dramatically, with his free hand flying up to his face with such force I actually cringed. I thought he'd knock himself out or something. "Besides., like yours are any better!"

"Oh yeah? How'd you like this clammy hand round your ne-" I lifted my totally _un_manicured hand and was just about to do something I would probably regret when-

"Ingrid?"

Shit.  
I dropped my arm and looked over at the voice.  
The voice that just so happened to be our ever present favourite douchebag.  
No, not harry, silly!  
Gregory.  
Who was standing with his entire vampire family.

And Tony. Who just so happened to be showing a fascinated Rudolph a game on his _GameBoy_.

"Oh. Hi." I stuck an awkward grin on my face and I was gonna wave but Harry pulled my hand down. It was still clenched in his tight little fist. Stupid boy.

Gregory's eyes looked down at our arms together and made a questioning face.

I looked down too.

"Oh!" I pulled my hand away from a hurt looking Harry and shook my head. "He was scared." I jerked my head to the platinum blonde dude next to me and Gregory raised an eyebrow, smirked, and nodded.

Gah I hate him sometimes.

"So. Ingrid." Gregory started, but had to stop cause he was still laughing at my freaking name.

"Inna, please." I snarled back at him. Hey, I can be a douche now too. I'm dead, give me some credit.

"Fine. _Inna._ What brings you here? Tony tells us you have much important information to share?"

I want to punch his face.

"Yeah you could say that…" I bit my lip. Well this is it. "Harry, little help?"  
I'm amazed Harry knew what I meant, and he started to un-wrap me.  
Hahaha. Un-wrap. That's funny. Like a mummy..? Well ptsch. I think I'm funny!

"I'm sorry to be a bother, but do you really need all of the family awoken for this? You see, my husband is quite tired, as am I, and I'm sure the children need their sleep, also…?" Mrs Whatsherface said.  
That reminds me, what _is_ her surname? Or all of theirs, for that matter?  
Hm. I'll remember to ask about that if I survive this _unveiling_…

We'd just un-wrapped my head when I heard a multitude of gasps.  
Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

"Mama, is that-"

"Oh my goodness!"

"How is this possible?"

"…Ingrid?"

I looked at the group of awe-struck vampires in front of me, and believe me, it was _not_ the reaction I'd expected. Maybe I won't die after all...

"How are you here? What kind of magic is this?" The Angry Dad came towards me with his big pointy sharp white fangs glaring at me.  
Okay maybe I will die after all…

"What? I don't even-" my face was completely screwed up, 'cause I had no freaking idea what his problem was. I think _he_ of all people would know what kind of 'Magic' this shit is.

"Silence!" he roared like a freaking lion or something, much to Harry's dismay as he was trying to un-wrap the last bit of my little makeshift frock and it made him jump about eight foot in the air.

"What? I need your help, that's why I came here-" I stepped forward, trying to look really innocent, but it was kinda hard because you know. _Vampire._

He grabbed my arm.

Then it went black.

_We were on the cliff again.  
Only this time, it wasn't me, except, it was me…But it was out-of-body, looking down.  
I saw me, with…All of them!  
we were just…standing there. Why were we standing there? _

_It was dark. There were more people, too, though I can't make-out who they were. _

_It looked like night, there was a moon… and it looked like an eclipse? _

_There was a huge necklace. A man was holding it up, it started to glow! And then- _

"_vampires!" That hobo guy came out of nowhere! Well, someone that looked like the hobo guy.  
I looked up, my eyes looked wild. _

_The hobo hunter guy leapt at the man, and the necklace went flying. _

"_No!" _

_I ran and I grabbed it out of the air._

_The family shouted at me. _

_Everything was in slow-motion. _

_They ran towards me. Everyone. _

"_You'll die, girl! Just give it to me!" Hobo ran towards me, his pudgy belly wobbling. " You won't be able to survive the fall! End it, now! Go to hell!" he shouted, loud, though I seemed unfazed. _

_I was close to the edge. _

_I had the necklace in my arms, tight. _

"_I might not survive, but they will!"_

_And with that, I fell back. _

I gasped as I came out of that vision thing.

Harry and Tony had run to my side, and Rudolph and his sister and their mum was at Angry dads'. As for Doucheba- I mean Gregory, well, he was just floating (not literally!) In the middle, not knowing who to go to. Not that I care. I don't even really like the guy.

Anyway, I think I had an epiphany.

"Tony!" I whispered through my gritted teeth.  
He replied with wide-eyes and his head bobbing forward. "yeah?"

I looked over at the vampire family. Gregory obviously realized where his loyalties lied and went over to them, and they were all talking in hushed tones, angry hushed tones, and looking over at us. Not a good sign.

"Is there something important about a big stone? Or necklace? Something like that..?"

Tony looked at me open mouthed as if to say, DUH.

"The stone of Attamon!" he tried to conceal his childish excitement that I didn't quite understand yet. He stopped jumping about like a rat on a telephone mast and hushed his voice. "That's what's gonna make them human again! They need to find it but they don't know where it could be-"

Oh my god! Yes! Yes! GEDDON!

"…God, Inna! Don't you listen to _anything_ I say!" He stressed, waving his arms about like a loon. Ew, that sounds like something out of _Angus, Thongs, and Perfect Snogging. _Cringe.

"Well I think I might know wh-"

My line was cut short by the booming voice of the Angry man we've all come to loathe.

"My daughter was right. You did bear a very close resemblance to someone we knew a very long time ago."

"What? Thanks, I gue-"

"However…"

WHAT IS IT WITH THIS GUY AND INTERRUPTING ME?

"… I never once did imagine that you would actually _be_ her."

The rest of the famo just stood there like lemons, staring at me with their own expressions.

Lets go through them.

The mother, just looked at me serenely. But that wasn't a difference. I swear she's always high.

The kid, Rudolph, stood staring at me with the wide-eyed awe he probably got from Tony.

The cute little girl, I think her name's Anna, was looking at me like…well, like I'd stare if I saw Lady Gaga.  
Well you get the point. Just someone famous. You know that look.

And…this one scares me. Gregory. He was standing there with his clenched fist to match his teeth- which really wasn't any different to normal- but this time he had the face of Angry Dad. And he was looking right at me.

"What do you mean I _am_ her? I'm me!"

He looked at me with a biiiiiiiig look of impatience. The one my teachers give me when I ask them If California is a country. Not a good look, really.

"Imbecile!" He swung round his big cape trying to look menacing. Well in case he forgot, I'm dead now too, so I can be just as scary. Rawwwwwr. "I _mean_ that you have the soul of another. A reincarnation, if you will. However you could have chose a better person to be reincarnated from…"

I think he just tried to make a funny.

Didn't work.

"What. Are. You. On. About?" Harry started to get aggy.

He waved his little bony arms about trying to accentuate (is that the right word? I'm not good at English.) his point.

Gregory actually moved this time. In his aggy-ness Harry moved forward too, so they were in a like face-to-face battle position.

"We're saying your friend here is a traitor!" he spat at me.

Well he's changed his tune.

"We're _saying_ she's-" he used this word to point a pointy blue finger at me. Rude. "The reason that we're _all _still vampires!"

"Gregory…" his mum stepped forward, trying to grab him away but you know what? I'm not having it.

"No, let him finish! I wanna hear what _bullshit_ he has to say!" I sprang forward, practically knocking poor old Harry out the way but he didn't seem to mind. I don't think he likes confrontation much. Messes up his hair.

"You really want to hear what I have to say!"

"Bring it on, _crap for brains!_"

"Fine!" He flew angrily at me and starting shouting in my face, all the while waving that stupid finger.

_I'll give him a finger in a minute. _

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! You took the amulet! You went off the cliff!-"

"Gregory!" his mum still kept trying, bless her.

"NO! - IT'S YOUR FAULT, INGRID. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. WE'RE ALL LIVING DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Suddenly everything came flashing back.

The cliff.

The family.

The amulet.

I remembered.

They weren't all dreams.

They were memories.

And I wasn't going down without a fight.

"You're _living_ because of me! You wanted to go to hell? Did you! BECAUSE THAT'S WHERE HE WAS GOING TO SEND YOU- SEND YOUR FAMILY- SEND ALL OF US! IF ANYTHING, I SAVED YOU!"

He scoffed. "SAVED US? YOU'VE CONDEMNED US!"

"Oh really?"

"Really! You know what? You deserve to be dead. And not the living kind."  
And with that Gregory turned his back on me, and stormed out.

His father went after him and so did Rudolph.

Anna and her mum hovered on the spot for a minute, throwing a sympathetic look my way, before disappearing after the boys.

I was livid.

I remembered.

I knew where the amulet was.

I knew exactly where it was.

But they aren't getting it.

"Lets go, Tony. I have some re-decorating to do." I slowly turned around, eerily expressionless.

Harry looked at me as we were walking home, in the darkness.

Tony was grabbing my hand but I didn't grab back.

My hand just lay there, limp at my side.

Like a corpse.

Gregory's words did hurt.

I felt dead.

"Inna, I know you. What's doing you in?" he whispered, out of earshot of a frightened little Tony.

"The amulet. I know where it is." I spoke so hushed my lips barely moved past a murmur. My eyes started straight ahead. I didn't even want to look at anyone else. I couldn't bear the pain in my un-beating heart to see their disappointed faces, and know it was because of me.

Harry's ears pricked up anyway.

"Are you going to give it to them?"

"No. They don't want my help. They don't want me. Fuck them. I'll get it and get myself back to normal and then they can carry on themselves, I'm done with them."

I didn't know Tony could hear this conversation.

Not until he looked up at me.

There was the face I dreaded to see.

The face of a disappointed little boy.

"But then they'll be vampires forever!"

"I don't care, Tony." I couldn't look at him for more than a second.

I thought my heart would break.

"But-"

"Go to bed Tony. We're home."

I opened the door with my key Harry handed to me.

I turned round to him. "You staying tonight or what?"

He shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't think that it'd be a good idea to leave you on your own like this, so…Yeah. I'm staying."

Normally I'd say _cool!_ And be really happy and hyper.

But I'm not normal.

I walked through the big oak door before Harry, and I think Tony took my advice and went to bed, 'cause I didn't see him anymore after that.

I was in such a daze I didn't realize my mum's car was on the drive.

"Harry go upstairs, turn the tv on, do whatever you like, I'm gonna lock up down here."

He nodded. "I'd better ring my mum and tell her I'm staying tonight anyway. See you in a bit." He gave my arm a squeeze but I hardly felt it.

I turned round to lock the door and I heard the happy, highly-accented voice of my dear mother.

She was on the phone to someone back home, and just hearing the language again made my shields come down for a moment. For a moment, I was back. Back before all of this happened, back with all our old friends. Back in Germany.

When we're alone we speak German. It's easier… More natural.

"OK, gut, ich dich auch. Ja, ja, ich will,ich will. Sie langweilige mich! Mund zu halten, mund zu halten, jetzt...haha, danke schoen. Ich liebe dich auch, guten nacht mein liebling!" _Okay good, *I you too* (this can be said after someone says I love you, instead of saying I love you too, or ich liebe dich auch, you can say I, you too.) yes, yes, I will I will, you're boring me! Shut up shut up now! Haha! Thanks so much. Love you too, good night my love!_

She sighed a happy sigh and looked up from her phone. "Ah, Sie sind wieder da!" _Ah you're back!  
_then I saw her smile drop. "Bist du ok? Sind Sie krank?" _Are you okay? Are you ill?_

She came over to me and touched my skin with her hands. She shivered, i imagine i was cold. I was dead after all...

"Ja, mutter! Mir geht es gut! Ich habe eine Kopfschmerzen, das ist alle..." _Yes mum! I'm fine! Ihave a headache, that's all._

"Nun, es ist eine Apotheke, die strasse hinunter..." _There's a pharmacy down the road.._

"Ok mama, ich gehe." _okay mum, I will._

I tried my best to smile, and i walked upstairs "To grab my coat."

I really had no intention of going on a walk to the pharmacy to get tablets for a non-existent headache, I just wanted to curl up on my bed and die.

Well, die again.

I had to wait until mum was out the house before I could get the 'Amulet' anyway.

Then maybe we could go back to normal.

Maybe.

I trudged upstairs, and heard Harry on the phone. I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help myself from standing outside the door.

Even in a depressed state, I couldn't control my desire to delve into Hazza's personal life!

I pressed my ear to the door.

"Yeah I know mum! I've got to stay, I can't leave her…She's … very fragile mum… I can't do it to her. I DON'T CARE! SHE'S MY FRIEND! I don't care. I don't- mum! Listen to me! Fine then! I won't! bye."

Oh..

I didn't realize how much of an impact I've had on him.

On Tony, too.

I've just ruined everyone's life really, haven't I? and I'm so selfish I only just noticed.

Why am I so self-centred?

Why do I always do this?

Why am I still here?

I heard him sigh and I ripped my ear away from the door just as I heard the tell-tale _snap!_ Of the mobile-phone snapping shut.

Maybe I will go for that walk afterall.

**_A/N: I KNOW i am taking liberties with this story, with the plot and such, but heyho, you seem to like it so far, right?  
Wink wink nudge nudge.. At least its not a Mary-Sue with all the lovey doveyness in it between the main characters  
and a *shiningly beautiful* OC. LMFAO. Anyway, i hope you liked this. Reviews would be nice..  
OH one more thing, if you have a problem with the German please don't have a go at me. I speak  
Relatively good German and my Bestest friend is in Germany being German-  
and i didn't use a translator so if there's some bits wrong i'm very sorry, but  
it's in English too so whatever. _**

**_SORRY THIS HA_****_anyway... THANKYOU FOR READING ME.  
_**


	9. Chapter 9 OH GOD, NOT YOU

_**A/N: Hi guys... i'm back! Look, before you all start shouting at me for leaving it this long- and i DO feel so guilty! Let me just explain real quick. Hmm, basically... My life's been all over the place recently. I've been really depressed, I'm behind with all my coursework, i've had work, been out of the country, two family members have been in hospital, and to top it all off My friend passed away. Just... completely out of the blue. So, as you can imagine, i was really shook up about it and didn't feel like writing. I cried for three weeks straight before i could even think about work, so i'm really sorry. And i know this A/N is long, but i thought you deserved an explanation. Anyway, i'm back now, and i promise i'll try to get this finished. R&R,  
Thanks for all your support guys, i love you! 3 **_

**Chapter 9 – OH GOD NOT YOU.**

**Inna's POV**

I turned my back, emotionless. Just as I got to the stairs I heard a sigh and a door creaking open.  
Harry stalked out the room, looking at the closed phone in his hands, contemplating what to do next.

The douche was so busy stalking his fingers that he nearly fell over a plant. Idiot. Pure idiot.  
With this, he looked up, and I guess he saw me because I heard him take a short breath in, before he spoke.  
"Oh, Inna! I didn't reali-"

"Save it Harry." I shook my head before turning back around to face the stairs.

"Save it? Save what, In-" I heard him try to steady his breathing, and he obviously tried to lower his voice because it was getting higher than normal… Strikingly similar to a whistle… or a kettle.

"Just go home Harry."

I whipped my long hair round. It looked like a banshee's hair.  
White and dead.  
Like me, haha.

Ah shit. I don't feel like laughing..

Sorry for being so frikkin' emo, but I am dead, so I kinda have special reasons.

"Inna!" I felt Harry's feminine hand grip my arm, trying to pull me round.  
He must have been really scared or nervous because his hands were clammy and cold. If I didn't know any better I'd have thought he was a vampire, too. But no, Harry's just Harry.

"Get-the-fuck-off-me!" I snarled at him on impulse- My eyes flashing blood red and my face set in stone. my animal instincts were getting the better of me...

I surprised myself actually. I've never proper had a go at Harry before, but I guess I had nothing to lose…

Harry's face.

His face at that moment… my god…it will haunt me forever, as a constant reminder of what I was, what I had become. And for the first time, I felt sick to my stomach. I disgusted myself.

What had I become?

One of them?

Worse?

To make my best friend recoil in fear, in terror

_To see the horror flash through his eyes._

What have I done?

Harry's face is seriously one that I will see every night when I close my eyes, as a bad, bad memory of this whole ordeal.

_If it does even become normal again, here…_

I think he really thought I was going to kill him.

Just to see… Just to see my own _best friend_, my _brother…_ to look at me like that.. I don't even, I can't…

I'm not even human any more.

I reached my hand out, "Harry…"

He winced, and recoiled.

He _recoiled._

Away from me, as if I was some kind of monster.

_Maybe I am . _

I always hoped he'd know that I'd never hurt him, but now… with him cowering in front of me…

I just don't know what I'm capable of anymore.

The following minutes all rushed past in a blur. My mum was flittering around the living room when I sneaked out of the front door, silently. I don't think she'd even realized I was still in the house, let alone that I'd gone.

It's not that she's a bad mother, no. But she's one of these people that just cares about work. And nothing else.

I never get a '_how's your day been?_ Or a _You look upset, what's happened? _  
Well, that was until today.

That surprised me, really. That's why my response was so short. Because no matter what I thought I was Not prepared for that.

Ha.

Kind of ironic, really, isn't it?

My mum only notices me when I'm dead.

I just walked.

And walked.

And walked.

I kind of half-hoped that I would hear Harry's footsteps running after me, but all of me knew that wasn't going to happen. I had scared him. I had scared myself.

I just kept walking and after a while it occurred to me.

I was walking to the cemetery.

_No. Turn around. _

But I kept on walking.

_Inna, turn around. Turn around. Turn around! Now! Turn around! _

But although my mind was screeching at me, my feet took on a mind of their own.

That was until-

"_Inna!"_

Yes! Harry?

I turned around to see Harry running gormlessly towards me, but to my surprise, it wasn't Harry that had called my name.

"Inna!"

_Oh for fuck sake. _

_Just what I need right now… _

Freddie McLaggan.

You might be wondering why I haven't mentioned Mr McLaggan before this cute little incident.

Well short answer to that is,

I don't like him.

And why don't I like him?

…Well I'm not really sure. I just don't like him.

But I can't exactly just tell him that I don't like him, so…

"What?" I tried my best to look friendly but it's not easy when you're dead, unless you're _Casper_.

He ran towards me. _Actually. Ran._

"What are, what… what are you doing out…" he stopped dead in front of me-

_HAHAHA DEAD. _

_Sorry, no time to be cracking death jokes when you're dead. I'll shut up now. _

-took a breath in, and steadied himself before finishing off with " …here all on your own?"

Even his skanky little Scottish accent annoys me.

"Oh, you know. Just… going for a walk.." I shrugged my shoulders. "bye." As I turned away to walk off, in the _opposite_ direction, _not_ the cemetery direction, I felt an arm reach and grab my elbow.

I freaked the fuck out, not gonna lie.

"What!" I spun round and barked in his face. Then he did the face Harry did earlier, and I felt a little pang of regret for being such a bitch. Only a little pang though, because at the end of the day he's still Freddie McCormack, and I still hate him. "I mean… what's up?" I sighed out, blinking; trying to calm down a bit more without biting/tearing his throat out.

Speaking of throat…

I never noticed before, but he has the nicest throat I've ever seen.

It's really tanned… which is weird for a Scottish person. And smooth… and I can just see a nice..red..vein… right in the middle….._NO. NO. NO. _

_NO INNA. SNAP OUT OF THIS. _

_I KNOW YOU HATE HIM BUT YOU CAN'T EAT HIM._

_OH GOD._

_OH GOD HE KNOWS YOU'RE STARING AT HIM. _

_STOP. STARING. AT. HIS. NECK. _

I shook my head and blinked a few times more, looking at his face now, instead of his neck. His creamy, succulent neck… _NO._

"…really know me that well but it could be a good chance to get to know each other so-"

"Sorry, what?"

He stopped mid-sentence and looked at me with this hurt look on his face. I feel like hurting his face.

_WHY DID I SAY THAT. WHY DIDN'T I JUST NOD AND SAY 'YEAH' AND WALK OFF AND THEN THIS WHOLE STUPID CONVERSATION WILL BE ALL OVER YAY BUT NO I'M SUCH A DOUCHE-_

"…i-i-I said, I'm having this Halloween party tomorrow night and like…yeah.. I just think it'd be cool if you could swing by… you know get to know each other 'cause you're pretty new and we haven't properly spoke before and I think you're really cool and pretty and- and-" he sighed, and threw a hand through his bieber-cut of blond hair. "Please, just give it a chance? I'll feel like a right dick if you turn me down after this…"

I just stared at him.

"What? Like a-a-a date or…?" I screwed up my mouth and gestured with my hands like my mum does. Oh god, please don't ask me on a date, I can't stand you and I'll probably eat you, you don't need that!

"No! No.. _not if you don't want it to be_…"

"I don't."

"Well then, that er- that settles it… I'll just er, I'll leave now." He nodded his head, so his hair flapped about in the wind. LOL. He sighed again. "Before you shoot me down again." He shuffled his feet and turned around. "Bye, then…"

He started walking away from me with his hands in his pockets. Like a little boy.

Or Harry.

I literally- I- I know you're all gonna laugh at me but like… I just stood there.  
I had some fascination with his neck I just wanted to bite it but… That'd be murder. I mean, I don't like the guy but I don't want him _dead…_

So I did what I had to do.

"Freddie!" I called out, and sprinted up towards him. "Freddie, wait!" I reached out and span him round, my arm resting on his shoulder, which was a wee bit awkward 'cause he's like half a foot taller than me.

He looked at me, all wide-eyes and baby pout.

"yeah?" he tried not to smile as his eye flicked down for half a second just to assure himself that indeed, I was touching his shoulder. I didn't care. He knew I hated him right? I totally wasn't giving him mixed signals. I was just being nice for once. Right? Right?

"I'd-love-to-come-to-your-party." The words tumbled out of my mouth like word vomit- _gotta love mean girls there! - _I just couldn't stop them! But it made him happy, and therefore I was now guilt-free with no conscience eating away at me, so I could now go ahead with my life and carry on being sarcastic and nasty to this lad that has actually done nothing bad to me in his whole life ever. But that's just how I roll.

"Really?" his bumheaded face lit up- _yeah I just called him a bumhead. I'm secretly still 11 years old, get over it! - _"Well, that's-that's fantastic!" he smiled this massive goofy toothy grin at me and I was just like, yeah.

Okay.

Your neck's nice.

"Yeah, so…" I was still dreamily gazing at his neck…it looked so much better up close! My mouth was literally watering and- and-

That's when he kissed me.

**Harry's POV **

"Harry…" Inna reached out towards me.

_No! Don't touch me! _

I winced away as if she was an electric shock waiting to happen.  
I felt really bad afterwards. I mean, this is Inna we're talking about here, right?

She wouldn't hurt me… even in the state that she's in right now, right?

Part of me doubted that, and I never doubt myself. My self's awesome.

She left, then.

Hmmmm. This is really awkward isn't it? Where do I stand with her? My bestie for life, my sister, the only one I can turn to, or borrow hairspray from and not get shouted at?

I suddenly really hated those Vampires.

Even more than I already did before because I didn't really like them anyway.. Too angry. Too ugly. Too willing to mess up my hair.

Especially that ugly boy. With the weird hair. That gets aggy at Inna all the time.

Just wanna give him a makeover and go all Gok-Wan on his butt! But whatever, I've got more important big fishies to fry here.

I wonder how Tony's doing?

_OH SHIT. WHAT IF TONY HEARD US? _

I made a quick dash to his bedroom door, though I opened it really slowly just in case the little turd actually was really asleep. I doubt it, though. He's never asleep.

I turned the door knob.

"_Tony?" _I half whispered-half called.

No answer.

"Tony?" I said, a little bit more forcefully as I walked in the door. "_Tony. I know you're awake you little turd so don't pretend with me!" _

Suddenly the little boy opened one eye and looked at me.

I knew he was still awake.  
He had left his glasses on.

_Little douche in training. _

"Harry?" He opened his other eye. "Where's Inna?"

I sighed and advanced towards his bed. Heh. Advanced. Big word…

"Your guess is as good as mine, buddy. Move over." I shoved his legs out the way and sat down on his bed. It's actually a really hard bed, not comfortable at all. The freaky kid.

"Harry, is she gonna be okay?"

"Yeah!" I said almost automatically. Truth is, I don't know. I can't panic the kid, what is he, like, 4? Hm. You get what I mean. "Yeah, Tone. She's gonna be fine, she's Inna, right? Right?" I tried to smile, and so did he, but I think we both had doubts clouding our minds. And don't say that's impossible because there's nothing on my mind! Hahaha. There is, actually! I have hair on my mind roughly 24-7 so shush.

Anyway, all jokes aside…

"Go to sleep, Tony." I tried to be as nice as I could to the kid, but he's annoying and I'm not used to being nice to little children.

"Night Harry."

"Good night Tony." I leant over and took his glasses off for him, and laid them down on his bedside table.

I walked out the room and carefully shut the door before going to my room a few doors down.

If it wasn't in such an awful circumstance, I would have said we had a little moment of connection there, like a little brother and… me, like a big sister. But at the end of the day - or night – Tony's cousin and my best friend was missing, and there was nothing we could do about it other than wait.

I hope she comes back soon; I'm not good at this family stuff.

Speaking of family, that's just reminded me…

What are we gonna tell her mum?

_**A/N: So, there you go. Sorry it wasn't amazing but you know my reasons for writers block! Please R&R even though it was poo. I'll try to get this finished soon and just so you know, i have a Part II in planning! so hopefully that'll keep you happy, haha! thanks guys! xxxxxx**_


End file.
